


A Beast Exposed

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Breast Fucking, Dimitri is a were beast, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pec Fuck, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Slight Overstimulation, Werebeast, big fat cocks!, in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Dedue finally returns to His Highness's side. But Dimitri has changed... he's become a hybrid of beast and man!Furthermore, seeing Dedue again is having a strange effect on his body...Yes, this is a Werebeast Heat Fucking fic with Dimidue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri is a combination Werewolf, werelion, and wereboar. He's pretty big and hairy.

When Dedue and Dimitri had their long-awaited reunion on the Great Bridge of Myrddin, it was apparent that they had both changed. Dedue had his own fair share of new scars and a new haircut. But Dimitri in particular had undergone a peculiar and tremendous metamorphosis. He looked like an animal standing on its hind legs. He was much taller, larger, and covered with fur. His face was elongated into a lion like snout. Boar tusks grew out from his lower jaw, and the parallel teeth on his upper jaw were fangs. His ears grew into points. A golden mane accentuated his head. A pitch-black eyepatch covered his right eye, or perhaps what once was… When he pulled his gauntlet off, to caress Dedue’s face to insure he wasn’t a hallucination, Dedue could see that the rest of him had transformed. His hand maintained five flexible digits, but they were covered with fur and there were fleshy paw pads on the palm. At the tips of his “fingers” were the tips of claws.

Dedue was terrified. Not of what Dimitri had become, but what must have transpired to transform him in such a way. So, he chose not to prod Dimitri for answers. Instead when he had a moment during their return to the monastery, he pulled the Professor aside for answers. Were a pinched brow and a scowl he interrogated the mint haired man, “Professor what has befallen His Highness in my absence?”

“Ah, well… I cannot answer much. It was only a few months ago when we were reunited. He hasn’t told me or anyone much of what has transpired in the years between.” Byleth solemnly answered. He sighed with a pained and sorrowful expression on his face. “Gilbert, could you help me recount our proceedings in these past months?”

“Certainly.” Gilbert came to their side and informed Dedue of the past few months. How Byleth woke up in the river, the ruined monastery, the formation of the rebellion… But they were unfortunately incapable of sufficiently illuminating Dimitri’s current condition. His reclusiveness, the cries of “ghosts”, his anger, impulsiveness, violence, and self-destruction were all things Dedue knew plagued Dimitri’s heart and soul. He couldn’t even say for certain that he was surprised that Dimitri had spiraled into an abyss of despair. But the realization that his absence anchored Dimitri in endless darkness, tore Dedue’s heart apart like a starving beast tearing into a decaying carcass.

For a time, Dimitri was marching far ahead of everyone else, as he always did these past few months. But by the time the group had covered more than half the distance between Myrddin and Garreg Mach, he began to slow down. He retreated to the back of their formation letting Sylvain and Ingrid take the lead, much to their surprise. When Dedue noticed this, he picked up his own pace to take his place beside Dimitri. Spontaneously, Dimitri latched himself around Dedue’s left arm. All eyes turned towards the duo. Mouths were agape. Whispers that were more like raspy shouts filled the atmosphere. To be fair, the sight was _absurd_. The fearsome Beast of the Battlefield was clinging to Dedue’s arm like a tired young child would cling to there mother’s leg in the market place. He was even letting Areadhbar’s shaft drag through the dirt and mud. “Di… Your Highness?” Dedue squeaked under his breath. Dimitri said nothing, instead he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled with a long drawn out sigh.

Byleth and Gilbert looked at the scene with concern. Byleth moved to the center of the group to the wagon where Mercy and Marianne were tending to the injured. “Mercedes, Marianne, can you check up on Dimitri?” Byleth requested.

“Is something wrong?” Marianne asked.

“I thought we should consider this a positive sign.” Mercy commented.

“Just…” Byleth sighed. “Check in see if he has a fever. The two women nodded their heads and understanding. Byleth looked around to see all the other soldiers rubbernecking. He clapped his hands together and shouted. “Come on! Get a move on!” The marching returned to its regular pace, while Dimitri was dragging behind Dedue, Mercy, and Mari. Gilbert also remained somewhat close to the four of them.

Mercedes spoke first. “Dimitri how are you feeling?” He grunted with his mouth closed.

Marianne continued the investigation. “We would like to check your temperature Dimitri. Do you mind?” He turned to look at her and pouted. _Pouted_! “Oh… umm…”

“Would you be willing to have Dedue check your temperature,” proposed Mercedes. He nodded his head up and down viciously. The Dedue’s cheeks flared up in embarrassment. He pulled his right gauntlet off, with notable difficulty as Dimitri was unwilling to let go of his arm. Dedue gently held his hand up against Dimitri’s forehead. It… didn’t seem too warm. Unfortunately, his fur and the fact that they had been marching for some time made it difficult to tell.

“He doesn’t seem to be overheating…” Dedue claimed. He pulled his hand away and Dimitri whimpered. This dumbfounded the three of them and they stopped in their tracks.

Gilbert sighed and spoke up, “We may need to move His Highness into one of the wagons or carriages for the time being.”

Mercedes questioned him, “Gilbert… Do you know something about Dimitri’s current state?”

“Sometimes his… current physical form affects his behavior in unusual ways. For now, we should keep him off his feet.” Gilbert elaborated.

“Well then… come Your Highness. I shall ride with you.” Dedue dragged Dimitri further ahead too a covered carriage. What few soldiers were occupying it made room for the enormous pair. Dedue helped Dimitri first helped Dimitri get comfortable and sit down. Once Dedue had sat down himself Dimitri wrapped around Dedue’s arm again and leaned his head onto his shoulder. This earned them a few raised brows from the other passengers, but Dedue paid them no mind, he was more concerned with Dimitri’s comfort. “I cannot imagine that this position is comfortable while I wear my armor.”

“It’s fine…” Dimitri mumbled as he tightened the hug. Dedue sighed and excepted it, at least they could have time to rest.

The two of them closed their eyes and rested for some time. It wasn’t until a soft voice called out to them that Dedue awoke. “Dedue, Dimitri, we have almost made it to the monastery. Dedue lifted his head and pulled the curtain, Marianne was following behind their carriage on Dorte.

“Thank you, Marianne.”

“How is he?”

Dedue turned his head towards Dimitri. He was… panting? Dedue touched Dimitri’s forehead, he wasn’t quite burning up, but he was disconcertingly warm. “He is overheating.”

“Here.” Marianne drew closer to them, she conjured cubes of ice into the palm of her hand and offered them to Dedue.

He took them into his hand. “Thank you again.” He turned back towards Dimitri and spoke lightly, “Your Highness…”

“Deduuueee…” Dimitri groaned in discomfort.

“I have some ice, would that help?” Dimitri didn’t say anything, instead rubbed his head up and down Dedue’s arm. Dedue decided to interpret this as a nod in agreement. He dug though his messy mane and delicately applied a cube to His Highness’s neck. This wrought out a sharp hiss followed by a satisfied sigh, “Ahhhnnnn…” It seemed almost… sensual.

Dedue felt flustered he coughed and spoke, “Is it helping?”

“Mmhmm.”

Dedue exhaled a sigh relief. “Marianne, how much longer till we reach Garreg Mach?”

“Just a couple of minutes.”

“Understood. …Just a little while longer Your Highness.” Dimitri “mmphed” and began to slide down Dedue’s side. Dedue intercepted Dimitri’s fall and caught him, squishing his arms between His Highness’s head and his own armored lap. He dropped the ice in the process. “Are you well!?”

“Hmmm…” Dimitri’s lone eye unfocusedly scanned over Dedue’s body. “You’re lovely.”

Dedue’s whole face ignited like a burst of Bolganone. The other soldiers opened their eyes wide and gawked at them. He choked out a flabbergasted, “ _Your Highness._ ”

“I’m hot…”

“Yes. Yes.” Dedue patted out the bottom of the carriage until he found the cubes. He picked them back up and applied them to his forehead. He desperately shouted out, “Marianne!”

He couldn’t see her, but he heard her shout back. “I’m already on it!” There was some more shouting from outside their carriage. But the voices were muddled by the panic and concern swimming erratically around Dedue’s mind. Suddenly the carriage driver spoke up, “Hold on tight! HEEYAH!” They heard the tell-tale crack of the horses’ rein and the horses whinny in shock. They took off like a gust of Wind, towards the monastery.

“Your High- No. Dimitri.” Dedue choked through the budding tears. “You’ll be okay. We’re almost there.”

“Dedue.” Dimitri’s lone blue eye lingered at the man embracing him tightly. “I… I’m okay…” Yet his heavy panting told the other occupants otherwise.

When they finally arrived at the gates of Garreg Mach, it was utter chaos. Those who remained behind were in a panic, worried that the battle ended in disaster. People in the marketplace were scrambling around. Byleth was barking orders and trying to keep the masses calm and have each member of the troop or monastery staff directed to their proper station, as Dedue and Dimitri’s carriage was pulled as close to the front steps as possible. Byleth and Gilbert approached them and pulled the curtains to the side. “Let’s get him out of here.”

Dedue, Byleth, and Gilbert pulled Dimitri’s hefty and heavily armored body out of the carriage and lowered him to the ground. They grunted and hacked and Byleth’s arms felt like they would snap. Dimitri sat on his knees and curled in over himself. He began tugging at his cape, his claws were fully exposed. Byleth crouched down and whispered something in to his ears. Something that Dedue could not hear, certainly not through the chattering of the croud and the pounding of his heart. Dimitri nodded his head up and down. Byleth sprung up and shouted once more, “Sylvain! Felix! Take Dimitri to his room!”

“WHAT! ARE YOU MAD!” Dedue cried out in indignation.

“We cannot allow him into the infirmary in his current state! Ashe, Ingrid! Collect flasks of water and bring them to the stairs leading to the second floor of the dormitory. Wait until I arrive.”

Despite their initial confusions and Felix’s wholly unnecessary complaints about “the Boar.” They obeyed Byleth’s commands. As Sylvain and Felix dragged Dimitri up the stairs, he cried out to Dedue. “Please! Dedue! Come to me!”

Dedue started to follow after him. “Your Highn- hmph!” Gilbert held stopped him in his tracks. “What are you doing you old bastard!” Dedue growled.

“Hold on Dimitri, he needs to understand first!” Byleth commanded. Dimitri whimpered and nodded. Sylvain and Felix continued to walk him back to his room.

“Forgive us Dedue.” Gilbert sighed exasperatedly. “But we need to explain this somewhere private.”

“Fine then!” He growled. But then he sighed. He knew that he should trust Byleth’s almost divine prescience. “Is my old dorm-room sufficient?”

“Perfect, we may as well deposit any of your things there.”

Dedue darted ahead towards his room with astonishing speed. The loud clanking of his armor filled the Monastery grounds. Once he reached his old dormitory. He stopped in his tracks. He stared at the entry to his dorms in awe. The panic over His Highness’s well-being had distracted him from the surreal reality before him. Five years. Five Gods damned years! The monastery was looking worse for wear. But it was still standing. It panged his heart, in a way he dared not express. Byleth, Gilbert, and surprisingly Rodrigue, had approached him. They were all panting and out of breath. Gil was red as a tomato and Rodrigue looked ready to keel over. Dedue gave them a moment before he continued his interrogative onslaught.

“Explain.”

“Yes, please do Professor.” Rodrigue collaborated. It seemed that he too lacked knowledge of Dimitri’s condition.

Gilbert stood up straight and spoke first. “His Highness’s transformation has come with an unforeseen side effect. That, on occasion, causes him to have such… fits.”

“It _shouldn’t_ have happened yet. At least according to what text, we could find…” Byleth explained.

“It seems you two kept an important detail about his condition from me. Did you not promise to speak honestly to me?”

“Look. It’s a _REALLY uncomfortable_ situation. For the sake of his privacy we chose not to tell you.” Byleth lectured.

“What are the consequences of these “fits”?” Dedue questioned.

Gilbert and Byleth blushed. Gilbert coughed into his fist and answered vaguely, “They make him ravenous. Wild and uncontrollable. To put it into explicit terms…”

“He’s really fucking horny.” Byleth bluntly finished.

Dedue and Rodrigue spoke in unison. “What.”

Byleth sighed and swung his head from side to side. “He’s in some kind of heat. Umm, so other animals have specific mating cycles… And his bestial transformation seems to instigate such cycles.”

“Huh- HOW? WHY?” Rodrigue prodded. Dedue just remained slack jaw in disbelief.

Gilbert responded, “We couldn’t find much more than myths and folk tales from the Abyss’s library. Supposedly in the past there were other such people, cursed into a form that was half beast and half man” He coughed again. “Many stories spoke of their… promiscuity.”

“From what information about normal animals’ behavior, we had figured that this would not happen again any time soon. He had a fit when I returned. But…”

“Perhaps this is his bodies reaction to your return…” Gilbert sighed.

“ _I made him like this!_ ” Dedue squealed.

“We can’t say for certain… But it definitely seems to have been premature given how feverish he was.” Byleth mused.

“What are we to do?” Rodrigue wondered aloud.

Byleth scratched an itch at his temple and mumbled, “Before we had to let him exhaust himself. All we could do was provide him with food and water.”

The four men stood in silence. Dedue opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it, and continued to meditate on the situation.

“Dedue… just how close are you to Dimitri?” Byleth asked.

Dedue leapt in his own skin and spat out his words, “Wha-wha- what are you insinuating?”

“I may not be the most socially adept person in this monastery, but even I can tell that there is something _more_ between the two of you.” The other men stared at Dedue, their electric gazes bored holes in Dedue’s psyche. They did not mean to threaten Dedue, they were just considered for both their prince and their prince’s vassal’s well-being.

“I-I… I could not possibly…” Dedue mumbled.

“We need to know if you're willing to stand by his side. From what I can remember, it was an agonizing experience.” Byleth explained. “Although I must warn you… he _will_ try to jump you.”

“Preposterous!” Rodrigue cried out.

“Unfortunately, it is very much real.” Gilbert landed a verbal critical hit. Rodrigue was flabbergasted.

“I trust that you would never do anything to harm him. I just want you to understand that it is an overwhelming situation. You do not have to protect him alone.” Byleth assured Dedue.

“I… I can’t…”

“We understand. Come on Gil…”

“No.” Dedue spoke out, causing each of the other men to jump. “What I mean is I cannot leave him alone.” His voice began to tremble. “Never again.” Byleth, Gilbert, and Rodrigue silently understood.

Byleth tilted his head down and sighed. He picked it back up with a wide smile and pumped his fist. “Alright! Gilbert, Rodrigue, go make sure everyone understands Dimitri is okay. Don’t let anyone find out the truth!”

“Understood!” The two older men walked off.

“First let’s put your things down. Then I’ll take you to him.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Dedue thanked him with a wistful smile.

Byleth helped Dedue prepare. Stripped of his armor, down to his underclothes and leather boots; carrying healing balms and towels. They ascended the stairs of the dormitory. Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid and Ashe were waiting for them at the start of the hall. And so were Mercedes and Annette.

“Well well well! It looks like the gangs back together!” Sylvain cheered.

“We already reunited at Myrddin!” Felix attempted to hiss; it was more like a whine.

“Professor, what’s wrong with Dimitri? Why didn’t you send him to the infirmary?” Annette asked. A loud thump came from the direction of Dimitri’s room. Well that answered the second question.

“I’ll explain it to you downstairs.” He turned to Ingrid and Ashe and they handed over the water flasks. “Thanks, you two.” He then turned back to Dedue and placed them in his basket. “You sure about this?”

Dedue squirmed in place. His response earned confused expressions from the other Blue Lions. “If any one who could help him in this moment… it would be me.”

Byleth chuckled, “Gotcha. Be careful. And don’t let him bite you on the shoulder or neck!”

“Understood.” He didn’t actually understand. But he was not the kind of man to be foolish enough to stray away from Byleth’s advice in this situation.

“Come on guys, let’s leave them alone.” The rest of the Blue Lions began to walk down the stairs. Dedue could hear them chatter and poke and prod at Byleth. Felix was bitching. Sylvain was laughing. Ingrid was being a killjoy. Ashe and Annette were peppy. Mercedes was mindful. It was strangely nostalgic. After he had lost his home, Dedue never imagined he would feel so at ease ever again. And yet…

Dimitri moaned loudly from within his room. Dedue took a deep breath and held it. 1, 2, 3. He exhaled and marched over to Dimitri’s door. He reached out to the door, and knocked.


	2. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue sees Dimitri masturbate. They bare their feelings. They negotiate what they'll do. Dimitri fucks Dedue's pecs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Strangely enough... Dimitri's condition seems to suppress his "ghosts." How curious...
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't come off as non-con or questionable consent.

*Knock knock knock*

“Dedue! Ohhhh Dedue~” Dimitri moaned from the other side of the door. “Is that you?”

“Ye- yes Your Highness. I’ve returned.”

“Plea-se! Come! Come in!” he cried.

Dedue slowly opened the door just enough for himself to enter. There was no one else left on the floor, but Dedue had no want to expose Dimitri’s indecency. When he slipped into the room, he was stricken with an olfactory assault of sweat, musk, and stirred up dust. His eyes watered up and he impulsively rubbed them with his free hands. Dimitri only continued to moan. Once Dedue’s eyes were clear, he was met with a truly _outstanding_ sight. Dimitri was wholly bare. His armor was tossed into a corner. The bed was uncovered; the pillows and sheets were scattered across the floor. They each bore several claw marks and… moist spots. The blanket was pinned between Dimitri’s body and the rug. Dimitri was on his hands and knees facing down; the full expanse of his broad back was on display. The waves of golden fur were broken up by fierce silvery scars; some which cried out in wretched memory and testament to the pain the two men shared that fateful day. His fluffy golden wolf’s tail perked up high into the air. Occasionally, one of his pawed feet would lose purchase of the ground and kick back.

Dedue stared more attentively at His Highness… Oh. _Oh!_ He was humping the blanket! “Dedue! _Dedue-!”_ he cried out. “ _AAAAAAHHHH!_ ” he shot his white-hot seed into the blanket.

Standing there in disbelief, with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape, Dedue became deeply embarrassed by the situation. _He watched His Highness masturbate_!

Dimitri panted out with his long wide tongue sticking out, “Ha…Ha…” He lifted his head all the way up and met Dedue’s dumfounded gaze with his own desperate and ravenous one. His right eye was exposed; there were several overlapping gashes over the milky white eye. Had it been clawed at? Dimitri rasped, “Dedue… I couldn’t wait any longer.” He whined.

“Dimitri… I’m sorry.”

However, Dimitri did not mind. He smiled at Dedue, “You called me by my name.”

“Ah… forgive my indiscretion.” Dedue apologized and looked down at his feet.

With a wicked grin and tone of self-disgust Dimitri pointed out the absurdity of his words, “You? Indiscrete? I am the one who debased myself before you.”

A part of Dedue wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but his highness’ grim mannerisms were disconcerting. At least he could find comfort in the knowledge that this heat had not wholly overwhelmed his mental faculties. “Your Highness, allow me to help you clean up.”

Dimitri made a breathy sigh, “It is far too soon for that. I am far from done for tonight.”

Dedue’s eyebrows pinched together. He groaned, “Ugh… May I at least wipe away some of the blood and grime mottling your fur?” While he only brought some water and a healing solution, they were better than nothing.

“You may… But know that the lust will soon overwhelm me again.” Dimitri growled.

“Yes. Umm…” Dedue stepped over to Dimitri and crouched down at his side. He sat the basket on the ground and pulled out a towel and a flask. Dimitri remained tightly curled up around the blanket. Head held low and face obscured. Dedue sighed and slowly stretched out his arm to the back of his highness’s head. He hesitated with his hand hovering only a few scarce centimeters above the golden mane. Dedue took a deep breath in through his nose and out from his mouth, and laid his hand down on Dimitri’s head. Dimitri didn’t flinch, so Dedue slowly combed his fingers through the mane. Oddly enough, the strands of hair were only oily as opposed to being outright caked in dirt and blood. Byleth had said that he attempted to clean up his highness after his last fit, but it was a miracle that he hadn’t already undone all of the professor’s effort. Dedue then slid his hand down Dimitri’s neck, down between his shoulder blades. Dimitri shivered only slightly. As Dedue continued down his highness’ back he made note of the spots that were stained. He did not touch anywhere lower than the rear. He popped the cork off the flask and poured some of the solution in his hands; he lathered his hands and began to massage at a spot far down his highness’ spine. Dimitri rolled his back in response.

“Are you alright?”

“Yesss…” Dimitri hissed. “Please keep going.” Dedue obeyed and continued to rub and scrub at Dimitri’s back. For a moment, there was peace as he cleaned his highness. But Dimitri began to breath heavier and whimper.

“Ah… Seems time has run out.” Dedue thought.

Dimitri murmured something indistinguishable. Dedue shuffled over and leaned down by his head. “Your highness could you say that again?” The monstrous man lifted his face from the ground and stared Dedue straight in the eyes; his eyes were more dilated. Saliva was leaking from his lips around his tusks. “Dimitri…?” In the blink of an eye Dimitri grabbed Dedue by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. “MMPH!?”

Dimitri’s massive tongue invaded Dedue’s mouth and almost made him gag. Then he wrapped an arm around Dedue’s waist and held him tight. His mouth was warm and heady and made Dedue feel like he was being consumed. Sharp fangs scraped at is tongue and lips; Dimitri’s tusks made it hard to maneuver and Dedue often found his cheeks being squished by them. Dedue felt his prince’s massive cock grind against his abdomen. It was beginning to leak pre come, staining his shirt. His Highness’ claws began to dig into his back. It was only when he heard his shirt begin to rip that Dedue mustered the strength to fend off beast man. Dedue grabbed Dimitri’s shoulders and pushed, he grunted and gasped into his mouth. Fortunately, he got the message and pulled away.

Dedue held them apart by the shoulders. He panted and gasped, “HA… HA… PLEASE!” Dedue’s brow furrowed and scolded his highness, “… Do not ruin my clothes. They were a gift from my brethren.”

Dimitri whimpered and moaned. He was stroking at his engorged and leaking cock. Dedue blushed and stuttered some nonsense. He didn’t want to admit it, but his own penis was increasing in turgidity and straining at his pants. Dimitri spoke… no he _whined_ , “Please Dedue! My _beloved!_ ”

Dedue sputtered, “ _Buh buh,”_ was the only thing that came out. But in his mind, he was shouting out in shock, “ _BELOVED!”_

“Please! You promised!” Well he had promised to be by his side. But he didn’t exactly know what Dimitri was going through at the time. He bowed down to the ground and begged. “It has been so long…” He snapped back up, “I want you! I need to feel you! To know that you are real and here with me!” His eyes had welled up with tears.

Dedue choked down a burgeoning sorrow, he squeezed his eyes in a desperate attempt to not follow Dimitri’s example. “I just… am not sure you are in right state of mind…”

“No one else is here! Not Father, nor Glenn, nor my Step-Mother! No one is here to watch us! To spit venom at us!” It seemed this heat suppressed the voices. “I… I… Don’t want to hurt anymore.” He hiccupped and sniffed his nose.

Dedue was at an impasse. Dimitri was desperate, and while his impulse control was impaired, he was granted brief respite from the “spirits” that haunted him. And they both ached to be with one another. For five miserable years. Terrible and perverse thoughts and dreams that Dedue tried to bury away reemerged. Those of Dimitri’s bare form before him and submerging themselves in throes of passion. The forbidden yet delicious desire that he had suppressed for all those years boiled out. But… was this right? Were they letting their emotions get the better of them?

Then another question came to mind; would they ever have the chance again? They were at war; any day could be their last. Dedue promised him he would never sacrifice his life again… but did he truly have the freedom to choose? Dimitri is the crown prince of Faerghus. He could wrench Duscur out of that bastards’ hands and return the land to its people. And… Dedue loves him too.

“I…” Dedue muttered. “I do want to return your affection. I do not want to let this time we have together to past, when we no not which day will be our last.” It had become impossible to hold back the tears. His voice was trembling, “However, I do not know if this is right. I am afraid I will hurt you.”

“You could _never_ hurt me, my Beloved!”

“You say that now… but can I be certain you will feel this way when you return to your senses?”

“I… I…” Dimitri croaked. He rubbed his eyes and choked down spit. He gasped for air and responded with a hoarse throat, “Dedue, know that the reason I am like this is wholly my fault.” Dedue raised a single eyebrow in confusion. “It is difficult to explain sufficiently with my current arousal… but… the only one here who is being selfish is me.”

What a peculiar statement. However, Dedue decided to accept it. He did not want to make his Highness wait any longer. _He also did not want to wait any longer_. Dedue huffed out his mouth. “Okay…” Dimitri’s ears perked up and his tail swung back and forth rapidly enough to fill the air with a swooshing sound. “It is apparent we have both wanted this for years. We deserve to indulge in such pleasure.”

“OH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Dimitri shouted out in praise. He grabbed Dedue’s hand and pecked it with kisses. He started to trail up Dedue’s arm fervently, forcing him to boop him on the nose to slow him down.

“Please let me disrobe first!”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Dedue pondered, “His Highness may be an imposing chimera of man, wolf, lion, and boar… But he acts like an over excited pup!” He softly chuckled under his breath, and began to strip. First, he stood up to take his clothes off starting with his shirt. He noticed Dimitri’s eyes dancing around. They flicked their attention back and forth between Dedue’s large pectorals and firm abdomen. Dedue then began to unbutton his pants and slip them down his legs. His highness started to pant in anticipation. His tongue was even hanging down! Dedue delicately gripped his underwear and centimeter by centimeter he slid them down… closer and closer… until his dick popped out of the ineffective camouflage. It was full and raging with arousal. It was thicker than Areadbhar’s shaft. Long enough that Dimitri imagined if, no… _when_ he had the chance to let it slap his face, it would strike from his chin to the top of his forehead. His panting accelerated and was louder and heavier than before. He was even drooling!

Dimitri’s response shot an electric sensation down Dedue’s spine causing him to shiver and twitch. “It’s… not as big as yours.” True, Dimitri’s massive burning red cock was just a bit thicker and just a bit longer. But it wasn’t by much.

Dimitri licked his lips and pounded his tail on the ground. “Sit. Sit!” he demanded. Dedue followed his command and crouched back down to the ground. Just as he was about to meet the floor Dimitri pounced! He once again trapped Dedue in his arms around the waste and the back of his head for a rabid kiss. But this time Dedue was equally ravenous. They smothered and devoured each other. Dimitri moaned low and sweet as Dedue bit at Dimitri’s lip.

Dimitri weighed down heavily on Dedue forcing him to recline. He laid down on the ground and Dimitri was splayed on top of him. Dimitri lifted his head and gazed down at Dedue’s visage, the man underneath him was smiling wide and bright. His eyes were gentle and sparkling. Dimitri grinned on wickedly. “I have something for you…” Dimitri shimmied back, he sat on his knees against Dedue’s right flank. He dipped his head just below the navel and placed a wet sloppy kiss to the flesh. The silver treasure trail tickled his nose. Dedue’s let loose a booming gasp and the quakes that reverberated throughout his body and Dimitri’s. Dedue covered part of his face with his right palm. But it wasn’t enough to obscure the tension in his face. “Heh.” Dimitri dipped back down to the wetted spot and this time he pressed his tongue against it. In one fluid motion his Highness licked a stripe from below his navel, up his abdomen, through his pecs, and over the adam’s apple.

“ _AH-!”_ Dedue cried out in ecstasy. Dimitri purred with satisfaction. He climbed up and flung his right leg across Dedue’s waist. Dimitri gently grasped the side of his beloved’s chest. “Di- Dimitri?”

Dimitri pressed his cock down against Dedue’s stomach. He smeared the cum from his previous climax and the new pre-cum across Dedue’s torso. The man underneath stared with mouth agape in awe. His Highness then slipped his hands atop Dedue’s chest and pinched his nipples. “Ah!” Dimitri twisted and pulled the hard nubs. Dedue wiggled and twisted. His face winced in shock.\

“You like?”

“YES!”

“Ha!” Dimitri brought his left hand and stroked his tongue, drenching the digits and saliva. He copied the action with his right, and returned to the nipple twisting with a colder slicker touch. He thrusted his groin forcefully against Dedue’s stomach. Dedue thrusted his own cock into the air and response. Dimitri dug his claws into the sides of his beloved’s chest and pierced his cock between Dedue’s meaty pecs. “I’m gonna fuck your breasts.”

Dedue wasn’t sure about his Highness’ noun choice, but his fascination overtook his thought process. Dimitri squeezed Dedue’s ample bosom together and continued to thrust back and forth between the valley of firm yet pliable muscle. Dedue gasped as Dimitri dominated him, he tried desperately to reach for his own cock and give it attention. But the tension applied to his chest and Dimitri’s large body in the way made it impossible. So, he continued to helplessly thrust into the air. Dimitri made a deep and guttural growl and accelerated his thrusts, until he suddenly pulled further back and delivered a singular fatal thrust and burst. “GRAAAAHHHH!” he roared as he fired his cum across Dedue’s collar, neck, and chin. Dedue followed suit and came into the air, letting his semen fall back onto his groin and even a little on his navel.

Dedue gasped for breath and Dimitri sighed in ecstasy. Dimitri lifted himself off of Dedue and kneeled at his side once more. He then bestowed a delicate kiss on Dedue’s forehead. “You were wonderful beloved.” He continued to peck Dedue’s face with kisses. “Beautiful, Strong, Perfect…” he reverently praised his lover.

Dedue wiped the sweat from his brow, “I… I hardly did anything…”

“Hahaha!” Dimitri boomed. He cupped Dedue’s left cheek and stroked it with his padded thumb. “If you would like to take charge in the next round… hmm… I have an idea~!” he sung.

“May I have some water first?”

“Oh. Right, heh, sorry.” Dimitri grabbed the basket and gave it to Dedue, who then pulled out the unopened flask and drank. “So… may I bite you?”

Dedue gagged on the water, but was still able to swallow. Wasn’t that what Byleth warned him about? Getting bitten? “The Professor told me that I should be careful about that.”

“Ah… he remembered. That’s good.” Dimitri smiled softly. “This curse… can be transferred through a bite. More effectively if it is administered closer to the head.”

What!? “That is certainly… interesting… You would wish for me to become like you?” Dedue asked.

“No, not necessarily. A single bite is not sufficient. For me, it took many over a few weeks to take permanent effect. Even then it was not until long after I was bitten for the last time that I had fully transformed.” Dimitri explained. “But…” he drawled, “If you were to be bitten it would stimulate your libido quite dramatically~<3!”

“Do you not trust my ability?” Dedue sadly questioned.

“NO! no… It just could be a lot of fun! I am sorry, I did not mean to say that I doubted you…”

“I understand.” Dedue sighed humorously. “I find it hard to believe you could be such a deviant your Highness.” he teased with a wicked smirk. Dimitri pulled the golden hair of his mane over his face to conceal his embarrassment. Dedue laughed heartily.

The held a comfortable silence for a moment. Dedue pondered on the proposition. “Beloved…? It won’t be much longer now…” Dimitri squeaked. “What would you like to do?”

“… Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a hundred times more difficult for myself than I needed to. Sigh...  
> Analyses and suggestions for improvement are always welcome!
> 
> Psst... his answer is probably no.


	3. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue fucks Dimitri.  
> Includes fingering, anal sex, chocking the chicken, and slight overstimulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this ages ago. I had hoped I could before monsterfucking week. But leave it to mental health issues to get in the way of writing! I've almost missed Didi's birthday too.

“I would like to prove myself capable without relying on the curse.” Dedue declared.

“Heh, alright then.” Dimitri bore a wide toothy grin, demonstrating his glistening fangs and tusks. It made Dedue shiver with and a strange new feeling inside… he almost felt disappointed for denying Dimitri.

He would have to analyze those feelings later. “Dimitri… are you willing to take on a receiving role?”

Dimitri closed his eyes tight and moaned. “Mmm, I’ve wanted to for so long.”

“I-Is that so?” stuttered Dedue.

“How shall we do it? Will you pin me against a wall? Crush me under your weight? Make me scream?”

“Let’s not exhaust ourselves to quickly,” Dedue said. Although the truth was that he did not wish to exhaust _himself_. There was no telling how long he would need to “entertain” Dimitri after all. “I would rather you not lie on the floor for this, but I doubt the bed is large enough…” Dedue then groaned with discontent. “We may have to risk making a further mess.” He stood up and began collecting the scattered bedding.

“Hurry.” Dimitri whimpered.

“Patience Your Highness.” Dedue teased. He organized the pillows and sheets into a makeshift mattress. “Come, lay down.”

Dimitri plopped face first into the pillows, and then rolled on to his back. He stretched the length of his body to release tension and sighed with relief. Then spread his legs, presenting his hole to Dedue. His expression was wistful; a broad closed lip-smile that only showed his tusks and the light reflected in his ocean blue eye seemed to twinkle. He outstretched his arms to Dedue with his padded palms shown, “Please. Come take me.”

Dedue grabbed the flask once more and kneeled onto the ground between Dimitri’s legs. He leaned over and gently grasped Dimitri’s face and placed a sweet kiss onto his lips. The beastly man giggled with affection. Dedue wet his hands, and slowly and cautiously massaged around Dimitri’s hole. He tensed up for a split second, but then relaxed. So, Dedue began opening him up with his right index finger.

Dimitri shivered, but did not express discomfort. Dedue continued; he pushed his finger in deeper around the warm interior. Dimitri’s hole was incredibly compliant, in seemingly no time at it relaxed and stretched. Dedue added his middle finger to the mix and prodded further. He mimicked his previous actions, but Dimitri huffed and groaned. “It’s not enough! Go faster! Tear me apart!”

Dedue in turn scolded him in a teasing manner. “My-my, you are so impatient. But alright.” He grasped at the rim of Dimitri’s hole with his free finger, stretching out the opening somewhat. Then he began to dig in more furiously. He bumped up the number of fingers to three, sinking them in knuckle deep. Dimitri purred.

Dedue found it so fascinating. Exhilarating even. He thrust his fingers in at an alarming pace. He dragged them around and stroked at the walls. He wanted more. He wanted to see if he could shove his whole fist in. He wanted to record the texture and warmth deep within his psyche. Savor it, as if he were tasting him. That thought made him wonder if perhaps he could try using his tongue.

He was so enamored, that he hadn’t realized that Dimitri was panting and squirming. Until Dimitri cried, “Please Dedue! I want your cock in me when I come.”

Without thinking, Dedue said, “But I’m not done playing with you!” Where had that come from? Dimitri whimpered, and Dedue realized what he had said. “Oh… forgive me. I got carried away.” He withdrew his fingers, and brought his own cock close to Dimitri’s hole. Despite knowing the answer, he asked Dimitri, “You ready for this?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Dedue guided his cock into Dimitri. He started by slowly inserting the tip, but in seemingly no time at all, the whole head popped in. They both gasped in shock and delight.

“Ke-keep going!” Dedue followed through, and slid deeper in. Though it felt like Dimitri was drawing him in. Deeper and deeper; he immersed himself in his highness’ warm velvety being. Dimitri groaned in delight when Dedue fit the entirety of his shaft into him.

Dedue growled, “You like that?” Dimitri nodded his head. “Good.” Dedue began pounding into Dimitri. Pulling out and pushing in. Slowly and cautiously, then faster and fiercer. He dug his fingers into his highness’ thighs and held them down.

Dimitri started to feel like he was melting. He growled and purred. He egged Dedue on, “More. More!”

Dedue glared at Dimitri’s tail, crushed under both of their weights. He loved seeing Dimitri’s blissed expression, with his large tongue hanging out and panting. But he wished he had him on his belly so he could yank his tail as he pounded him from behind. Fortunately, there was something else for him to grasp. When Dedue grabs Dimitri’s cock in his right hand, Dimitri wails in shock and stimulation. “Is this alright, Your, High-ness?” he sounded out the last three syllables at an agonizing pace with a deliciously cruel intonation to his voice.

An adorably pitiful “Mmhmm!” was all Dimitri could muster. Dedue was delighted to keep going. Dimitri was so massive that not even Dedue’s hand could cover the entirety of its length. Dedue gripped tight as he pulled up and stroked down. And simultaneously, he continued to slide his own cock inside Dimitri’s hole.

The pressure that surrounded his cock and filled him up left him prone. He desperately grasped for purchase, but only succeeded to claw up the floor. He tried to wrap his legs around Dedue and hold him tight, but they were too shaky and going numb. But Dedue wasn’t letting up; and Dimitri relished in his intensity.

But he was reaching his limit. “Dedue, Dedue, Dedue…” he repeated. Dedue focused his attention on Dimitri’s cock, picking up speed and ferocity. He targeted the sensitive tip and rubbed at the slit with his thumb. A low rumble radiated from within Dimitri and Dedue gave his cock a couple more pumps. Dimitri whimpered, and cum poured out, soaking Dedue’s hand in white.

Dedue coughed out a chuckle. He rubbed Dimitri’s cock a few times more, to make sure he was empty. Dimitri moaned, and Dedue let up. He dug his fingers into his highness’ muscular waist and pounded into him harder than before. Dimitri clenched tight around Dedue’s cock and Dedue panted and groaned as he desperately chased his own release. He moved his hands up to Dimitri’s shoulders, and layed atop his partner’s coarse abdomen. Thus, his highness’ spent cock was sandwiched between the two men’s body. Dedue buried his cock deep into Dimitri, relishing in the pressure around his cock, and the scratch of fur across his torso. His rhythm faltered. He thrust slower; once, twice, thrice more. Then, he slowly dragged back, almost pulling his cock out. And slammed back in! Dimitri cried and Dedue growled. He shot a burning hot load deep inside his highness.

They panted and gasped for air. Dedue slowly pushed himself up and off of Dimitri. He stared down at the mess he made. He looked into Dimitri’s, and recognized that he was crying.

“Dimitri! Did I hurt you!?”

Dimitri laughed through the tears. “Quite the opposite my beloved,” he choked. “You were wonderful! I feel… I feel so alive.” Tears welled up in Dedue’s eyes, he cried and laughed along with Dimitri.

Dedue held himself close to Dimitri, and they shared each other’s warmth. Dimitri mouth suddenly popped open, and he yawned dramatically like a lion. He smacked his lips and mumbled, “I’m tired…”

“Then rest my dear. I am here for you now.”

“Thank you, Dedue. I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

Dimitri drifted to sleep and Dedue soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue has some real dom potential yet to be realized. Doesn't he?  
> I originally was going to include a part in the end where Byleth checks in on them, and we get some lore and backstory for the curse. But I wanted to get something out for Dimitri's birthday! That and it seems weird to have a segment like that right after a sex scene... so I might make it into an epilogue chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea quite some time ago. I needed a break from Hot For Teacher so I started to write this out!
> 
> Originally Dimitri's condition was going to be a slightly more intense deal than kemonomimi. But then I got nudged to make him full furry! (Though to be fair the way I conveyed my idea probably gave the impression that this was my intial intent.)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
